


Rock-Solid Confession

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Advent Calendar Project 2017 [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Camp is trying a new tradition. New Year's resolutions, written on stones and thrown into the lake. Percy likes looking at them during his dives and finds one that is a very clear love-confession to him. From Nico.





	Rock-Solid Confession

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Rock-Solid Confession || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Rock-Solid Confession

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuddles, accidental confession

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace

Summary: Camp is trying a new tradition. New Year's resolutions, written on stones and thrown into the lake. Percy likes looking at them during his dives and finds one that is a very clear love-confession to him. From Nico.

**Advent Calendar Project**

_Rock-Solid Confession_

Camp Half-Blood had started a new traditions this year. One of the new campers had brought it to them. He used to do this with his mortal family – they used to live at a lake. Writing their New Year's resolutions onto a flat rock and throwing it into the lake. All of camp had gladly participated, because with the end of the Giant War, they all were looking forward to a peaceful new year.

Percy liked them. He liked looking at them. It was the middle of January and most of the lake was frozen solid. Percy was the only one swimming in it. The others liked to throw snowballs at him whenever he dove in. But somehow, Percy had taken to ice-baths to ground himself. He hid in the dark, cold water when memories and flashbacks became too much. And ever since the stones were down there, Percy had something solid to distract him too. He liked to look through them, liked to read the resolutions, the hopes and dreams. This collection of wishes for a better future.

Some were really funny and sweet. Others made him sad and nostalgic.

But today, Percy found a very special stone.

"Finally fall out of love with Percy Jackson and become his friend."

Percy blinked as he stared at the stone. He didn't know what to do with that. He took the stone with him, he could just not leave it there. Someone was in love with him? Really? The last three people who had been in love with him had not ended well. Annabeth had fallen in love with Piper while Percy had been away. Rachel had become the virgin oracle of Delphi. Calypso had literally cursed him. So who in their right mind would fall in love with _him_?

/break\

Nico was laying sprawled out on a bed in the infirmary. Will was occasionally throwing something at Nico. It wasn't Nico's fault though. He had taken to hiding in here as though it was a great escape. Will was now his friend and Will had promised to _help_ Nico. With settling with his sexuality and also with his long-lasting feelings for Percy. Though so far Will had been _useless_.

"Aside from dragging me to cafés, you have done _nothing_ ", muttered Nico.

"I introduced you to a total of four gay guys who were into you", drawled Will unimpressed. "You have barely even glanced at them and afterward, I had to listen to you comparing them to _Percy_. It's not my fault that you are so deeply gone on Percy that you can't even see other options."

Nico glowered at the blonde and turned away, blushing a bit. Okay, so maybe Will really couldn't help him if he wasn't fully ready to move on. Urgh. It wasn't his fault Percy was perfect.

"He—ey. Oh. Nico. You're here", stated Percy surprised as he entered. "You're here... a lot."

"Stockholm syndrome", drawled Nico dryly. "He kept me captive in here until I stayed willingly."

Will threw a pencil at him. Nico couldn't blame him this time around. He sighed and sat up, glaring down at the list on his lap. He had been working on this. Will had made him do this. A list of things that Nico wanted to see in the world, things he wanted to do. To get him out of his hiding hole in the underworld. He was now actually considering a _future_ and what he wanted from _life_.

"Your handwriting", sputtered Percy all of a sudden, staring doe-eyed at Nico's list.

"Uhm... Yeah?", grunted Nico very confused, watching how Will handed Percy nectar.

"I know that handwriting", stated Percy, slipping a hand into his back-pocket.

Nico frowned confused and blushed as Percy bent over, resting his chin on Nico's shoulder to look over at the handwriting. Percy was so close, Nico could smell all that sea-breeze scent and feel the soft tickling of fluffy black hair against his cheek. Nico's heart was racing.

"But... you said it was just a crush and that you're over it", whispered Percy confused.

Nico looked as confused, but then Percy pulled a flat stone out of his pocket and laid it down on top of Nico's list. Nico's heart stopped. That was the stone he had thrown into the lake on New Year's Eve. The one where he had written down his feelings for Percy. Why did Percy have it?

"I found this at the bottom of the lake when I was diving", drawled Percy, frowning. "And I've been thinking about who would be in love with me for like two weeks now. But... you..."

"Oh, for the love of the gods", sighed Will frustrated. "I'll leave. I wanted to go on a date with Jake anyway. You two. Just... _kiss_. Please. For the sake of everyone involved."

Nico's blush intensified as he turned to look at Percy, who... was also blushing. Wait. What?

"I've been thinking about you a lot since you told me you used to have a crush on me and I kind of started seeing you as... as... not the ten year old little boy I first met but as someone who is actually like... a possible romantic interest", confessed Percy flustered.

"...What? You just said words, but they made no sense", grunted Nico with a confused frown.

"I like you. A lot", admitted Percy, cheeks dark-red.

"That's impossible", snorted Nico, grasping the stone he had written on.

"I could kiss you if that helps prove it?", offered Percy daringly, glaring at Nico.

"Sure. Show me", snorted Nico, squinting at Percy in challenge.

Horrifyingly enough, Percy grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down into a kiss. Nico's brain shut down. Percy's lips were plush and soft and tasted like strawberries. Percy was clinging onto him for dear life and his tongue traced Nico's lips and _Nico's brain officially died_. He violently pushed Percy away, leading to Percy crashing onto the floor. Nico looked at him in mortification.

"Oh gods", muttered Nico traumatized. "Y—You k—kissed me. You kissed _me_. Why would you?!"

"Because I like you. And damn, I really liked kissing you", hummed Percy as he gathered himself up from the ground. "Also, ouch. So... no to more kissing then, huh?"

Percy looked like a kicked kitten as he grabbed the flat stone, tracing the writing on it. Nico took a deep breath as he gathered all the courage that he had and grabbed Percy by the collar to pull him back down into a deep kiss. Percy grunted surprised and held onto Nico's shoulders.

"Now I'm confused", admitted Percy as they broke apart.

"I love you", whispered Nico breathlessly. "I love you so much. I love you. I've loved you for years and I still love you and I might just always love you but you confuse me so much and... I..."

"Okay", nodded Percy, fingers playing with Nico's curls. "Good. I like you _a lot_ and I... might fall in love with you, if we're... together. So, we're boyfriends now? More kissing?"

"Boyfriends. More kissing", agreed Nico, pulling Percy right back in.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> Okay, this might have just been the hardest prompt. A rock and an accidental love-confession. Sure. I can make it work. Somehow xD Though I do like a good challenge *chuckles*


End file.
